


The Green Monster

by leonidaslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Baseball, blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vayshti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vayshti).



Sam struggled to keep up as Dean shouldered his way through the crowd. “Dude, we’re not gonna get in!” he shouted over the clamor of protests and angry shouts from the jostled people. “It’s sold out—hell, even the scalpers are sold out!”

Dean shot a grin over his shoulder—that wide, toothy grin that said, ‘Just trust me, Sammy’—and kept going. Sam apologized to the clump of college students in red face paint that his brother had just ploughed through and followed. They were only a few feet from the ticket takers now, and Dean was going to have to give it up. Maybe Sam should just stay back and wait for him here. He didn’t even know why they were here: Dean had never really gotten the concept of organized sports.

He seemed pretty determined tonight, though, waving Sam over with a wide grin. Sighing, Sam steeled himself for the final push and then struggled through the crowd up next to his brother.

Dean clamped a hand on his arm and shouted, “My brother!” to the ticket taker. The man glanced at Sam, gave Dean a thumbs up and a smile, and stepped aside to let them through.

What the hell?

Struck speechless by surprise, Sam followed Dean inside before he recovered enough to grab his arm and ask, “What’s going on?”

“Told you in the car: we’re taking a day off. Catching a game.” He craned his neck around and then his face brightened. “Hey, Alyssa!”

“Dean! Dad said you were coming by today, but I didn’t quite believe it until Chris called up and said you were at the front gate.” A pretty brunette barreled into Dean, clapping him on the back before pulling away.

“We were in the neighborhood,” Dean told her, and then jerked his thumb at Sam. “This is my brother Sam.”

Alyssa craned her neck back. “Gee, you’re tall,” she commented, and then, before Sam could say anything, she pumped his hand twice. “Good to meet you.” Her eyes went back to Dean. “You want to watch from the Club House?”

“’S why we’re here,” Dean answered smoothly, ignoring Sam’s gaping mouth.

“I’ll take you down.”

As Dean started to follow, Sam finally unfroze and grabbed his brother’s arm again. “Could you just give us a minute … Alyssa, was it?”

“Um. Sure, I guess,” she answered, after an uncertain glance at Dean.

Sam grit his teeth together and pulled Dean back over next to the wall. Dean went easily enough, but as soon as they were out of earshot, he yanked his arm back and demanded, “What bug crawled up your ass?”

“I just want to know what’s going on!” Sam said. “The _Club House_ , Dean?”

Dean plastered a big smile on his face and waved reassuringly at Alyssa before answering, “I did Terry a favor a few years ago.”

“Terry? As in—”

“Francona, yeah.”

“And I repeat: _what the hell_?”

Dean sighed. “Look, Dad and I stopped by, took care of a little problem he was having, and he said I could come catch a game whenever I wanted.”

“You … Wait. A few years ago? In ’04?”

Dean bobbed his head a little, his eyes cutting to one side. “Maybe.”

“Dude, you broke the Curse of the Bambino _and you didn’t tell me_?”

Some of the nearby people shot them concerned, nervous looks, and Dean gave them his wide, fake smile as well until they moved along again. Then he edged closer and whispered, “Ixnay on the ursecay.” Straightening and raising his voice again, he added, “It’s no big deal, anyway. Not like I saved anyone’s life or anything.”

Sam let out a laugh and covered his eyes with one hand. “I don’t believe this.”

“It was just a stupid bat,” Dean continued defensively. “Idiots were keeping it in the dugout for good luck, if you can believe it. Turned out there was some blood from some ball player with a girly name on it.”

“The Babe,” Sam said, dropping his hand again.

“Yeah, sure. That one.”

Sam stared at him. “I don’t even know you,” he said finally. “No way are we related.”

Dean snorted. “Now you know how I feel. Come on, man, what’s the problem? I mean, are we gonna watch the game or are you gonna stand there and bitch at me all night?”

Even through his surprise, Sam caught a hint of pleading in his brother’s voice, which made no sense whatsoever. “Why are we even here?” he asked, switching tracks without hesitation. “And don’t give me that ‘catch a game’ crap. You don’t even like baseball.”

“You do,” Dean said shortly, hunching his shoulders in a shrug. “You’ve always been into this—” He waved one hand vaguely. “—stuff. Thought you’d like it.”

“Dean …” Sam said, his voice softening at the anxiety coming off of his brother in waves. He watched as Dean pulled himself together in an act of sheer will.

“I want this, Sam,” Dean said. “I want—I want to see you happy.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced to one side. “Much as I can before … you know.”

Before his year was up and that crossroads demon came to collect, he meant. Sam reached out and grabbed Dean’s shoulder before he’d even thought about what he was doing: before he remembered that Dean didn’t do PDA unless one of them had almost died in the last ten minutes. But although Dean tensed, he didn’t shake Sam off.

“Dean, you’re not going anywhere. I’m going to find a way to—”

“Don’t. Not tonight, okay? Just—can we not talk about it tonight?”

 _We never talk about it,_ Sam wanted to say. _Every time I try, you shut down on me._ But he didn’t. He didn’t because Dean was doing this for him. Dean wanted to see him smile and laugh for a night, and if that was what Dean wanted, then that was what he was going to get.

Just in case.


End file.
